The focus of this training program will continue to be the training of individuals in the study of the carcinogenic consequences of environmental challenge. The field of cancer biology has expanded so rapidly that the successful training of pre-doctoral and post-doctoral students requires a multi-disciplinary educational program conducted by distinguished members of the research community. The central theme of the program will be carcinogenesis and mutagenesis. Doctoral students will take core courses in molecular biology, cell biology, genetics and cancer biology. Both pre- and post-doctoral trainees will participate in the seminar series and journal club sponsored by the program. Trainees will participate in the research activities of one of the participating faculty. The program faculty are highly interactive and have productive research programs in recombination and repair, cell cycle control, signal transduction, gene therapy, cytogenetics, radiation biology, virology and oxygen chemistry. Two post-doctoral trainees and two pre-doctoral trainees will participate in the program. Post-doctoral trainees will be selected from applicants to the individual faculty. Pre-doctoral trainees will be selected from the pool of applications to the individual departments with particular attention to those students with interests relevant to the program. The selection of trainees will be made on a competitive basis by the faculty of the program. The facilities of the faculty members are located in either (a) research laboratories of Billings Hospital, (b) Cummings Life Science Center (c) Kovler Viral Oncology Laboratory. All facilities are interconnected by tunnel to each other and the John Cerar Library.